


Those Wild Oats

by 3amepiphany



Series: Drabbles 'n Bits [4]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amepiphany/pseuds/3amepiphany
Summary: Damn Kil-bot, messing everything up.





	Those Wild Oats

**Author's Note:**

> http://billetdouxnondistribue.tumblr.com/post/143777258322/can-i-ask-for-some-sylander-please

“You’re not very good at the survivalist game, are you?” Sylvia asked him, watching from across the fire, tied to the heavy stone and refusing to eat.

“What do you mean by that?” he asked her quietly.

“I mean that I know you haven’t had a decent meal since Joroka-4. You’ve been snacking on dried fruit and you ran out the day before I caught you. You’re as light as a sunbeam and you’re shedding everywhere. Twice now you’ve have a solid piece of protein sitting right in front of you and you really ought to eat it, if only to sustain yourself. It probably won’t fix the shedding, but I’d rather you be alive when I drop you off to collect. You’re –”

“’Only worth half as much dead’, yes, I am aware of how that works, thank you. And thank you very much for the meals, but I can’t eat here. And I can’t eat that.”

“Well, where can you eat? And what?”

He shrugged and the brim of his stupid floppy hat bounced a bit. “I can’t eat here because a lot of the foliage could kill me if I ate it. I wouldn’t even be able to eat the honey from a buzzlebee hive here. Neither of us are keen on that outcome, are we? And I can’t eat what you’ve got here despite the kindness, because it’s meat.”

“It’s a piece of jerky.”

“Still meat. I’m sorry, but thank you.”

After a moment’s consideration she reached for and dragged her pack over, and dug around in one of its compartments for a moment. Out came a little foil pouch that she tore open and filled with water from her canteen, and set next to the fire. “I hope you’re okay with breakfast for dinner,” she said. They were quiet as the little packet bubbled away in the embers. There was no way he’d be able to go much further without food, and she wasn’t due at the rendezvous point for pick up until the next afternoon. Damn Kil-bot, messing everything up. Though she wondered if it was meant to work out like that. He tented his fingers and tapped them together and fidgeted, waiting. She yelled at him pretty sharply that morning to shut up, and he’d been compliant, since.

When she handed him the little packet of hot oatmeal and the spoon from her coffee cup, he thanked her graciously. She ate the jerky herself. And then watched him struggle with the spoon and the pouch.

“You got that?”

“I got it, thank you,” he said, considering the spoon, very clearly trying to decide if it was worth using or not, with his wrists tied up the way they were.

She sighed and came back over, and sat next to him, holding a hand out. He tried to give her the spoon, but she shook her head and plucked the packet away, holding it for him and holding it open so he could utilize the spoon and not make a mess. He just about inhaled the meal.

“That was mighty kind of you,” he told her, smiling away like a dope.

She fought back a smile and said, “I just want my full bounty.”


End file.
